<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Whom The Troubled Cry Out? by Information_Overload</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358018">To Whom The Troubled Cry Out?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Information_Overload/pseuds/Information_Overload'>Information_Overload</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are A Trainwreck Riding to Hell But We Aren’t Complaining [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, DSMP but different setting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gonna have violence, Hybrids, LATER, Techno-centric, but backstory, lol great at plotting, no beta we die like men, probably gonna diverge from cannon, vaguely planning as I go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Information_Overload/pseuds/Information_Overload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood, he wished to drain them of it, spill them onto the floor. He missed the Blackstone of his land, of the heated nether beneath his feet, of the hanging funguses that overtook the lands near his home; most of all, he missed the times it wasn’t dissolved into ashes, and the air didn’t ring of gunpowder, and battlecries, and he was being dragged against his will to an obsidian portal not seen in decades-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Phil Watson, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are A Trainwreck Riding to Hell But We Aren’t Complaining [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2236662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kings Carry Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His throne was covered in gold; all the nobles around were whispering amongst themselves, discussing their new ‘visitor’. His tusks had been filed, and his clothing reworked into something awfully regal. He grunted picking up the food placed in front of him, deciding it was better to eat than to starve.</p><p>In fact, the dinner placed in front of him was the most he’d seen in his life; his people would feint from the amount of gluttony placed in front of him. He reminded himself to covet some later.</p><p>But for now, he was bound to the chair, a chain of carefully craft obsidian laid around his ankles. He nearly laughed, thinking of the intricate design they did for a prisoner. And yet, most still looked in fear at him.</p><p>”So the rumors are true.”</p><p>”Can the beast even talk?”</p><p>”Is this thing capable of intellect?”</p><p>”It looks rather young.”</p><p>The messages whispered amongst the nobles bored him, and so he stared down at his plate, much to the disappointment of his ‘guests’. He choked down his anger, the thoughts of wringing the humans’ necks.</p><p>”It’s a Brute.” Again, mutters of disappointment. “I wonder where he’ll reside.”</p><p>”Certainly not in the palace.”</p><p>”I doubt it.” He finally spoke, gaining the gawks of the nobles. He shrunk back from their gaze. The stares boring into his skull, hardening his throat. He didn’t speak once more.</p><p>After a minute or so, a chorus of laughter rung out. Despite the truth, they still spun the idea silly.</p><p>”A hybrid- no less a Brute- in the castle! Absurd!”</p><p>”And to speak with such foreign manner!”</p><p>”What’s the chance it could cook?”</p><p>“Probably only it’s kind! You know how these creatures are!”</p><p>Boiling; he was boiling. Lava had no edge on his heat. A hybrid, he thought, Compared to a hybrid? Is that what they thought him? Of such mixed blood. He could only scoff at the idea.</p><p>And yet the crowd still shuddered when he made a move, despite being thoroughly bound; his strength as a Brute was barely beginning, leaving him at the mercy of weak muscles and poor diet. Unlike the other Piglins, he refused to eat meat, gagging at the thought. He had laughs from the others, as only a few thought the meat cruel due to being similar to their own. They only had the choice of pork after all.</p><p>But desperate times sometimes came, and so the Piglins feasted on pork from Hoglins; he’d rather eat the crimson fungus, who’s skin smelt of iron and tasted of plastic, which he did. He poured it into soups, and salted thoroughly with salts found near sea level where basalt biomes laid. Tears often peppered his eyes as the lava evaporated the salts stinging his eyes; it was worth the troubles, even ringing out sweats for water for the soups. And when that didn’t work, he had to mash his creation into a chalk.</p><p>He was lucky to be heat resistant, as no human could survive a trip near those biomes; but to fall through a cracked basalt, he shuddered at the thought. It would be like being boiled in oil, and no doubt fatal.</p><p>”I bet the brute doesn’t even have a name.”</p><p>”Let’s name him.”</p><p>He wanted to resist, but they paid his name no mind; he had earned his name fairly- how could they just name him? NoBlade was his familiar name since birth, but the Tech was founded at his tenth birthday like all Piglins.</p><p>As a Brute, they’re often named after warriors. TechxinosTroubled: the fiercest warrior to destroy all known portals to the Overworld, and unite the Piglins under one name through bloodied means. He had founded the concept of total war against the humans, and though being no Tzu, his battle strategies were unmatched in his time. He had proven himself worthy of Tech time and time again, growing powerful against all other group fighters.</p><p>Naming him was a spit on his birthright. And such a lowly human name, he couldn’t even say it; but they wouldn’t change his name back despite his pleas. They’d moved on to the next subject- where to place him.</p><p>Despite being most obvious, they took hours.</p><p>”I’d say a noble’s keep.”</p><p>”Oh shush you- you just want the Brute for yourself!”</p><p>“A Brute is obviously a warrior so he should become part of the ranks-“</p><p>“-And hand the Brute a sword, what a terrible idea-“</p><p>”What’d he be useful for, then?”</p><p>”Enough.” The room grew quite. All heads turned to Sir Philza Senior, his blond haired son standing proudly next to him. The boy was dressed head to toe in royal knight garnish; Techno gagged, the boy eyeing daggers at him. “The King requests your silence.”</p><p>”The pig will be king.” He said with a grin, the mad king turned towards the Piglin Brute sharply. His mind spun, hold up, <em>what</em>-</p><p>“What.”<br/>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>”Silence.” The king abolished. ”As a reminder to all hybrids, he shall be placed in the highest position.”</p><p>”Your Highness, with all due respect,” Nobleman Sparkelz rang out, quietly shaking with rage, “That is <em>not</em> the message we want to send to the hybrids of all people.”</p><p>”You’re overstepping your bounds, Noble,“ He tsked. “What we’re sending is a message; no matter the pig being ‘king’, no matter the rank, no matter the play, he still has no say. He’s powerless, yet holds the most powerful position. He’s still just a pig in the eyes of the Law.”</p><p>Nobleman Sparkelz chuckled. “Of course, my fault to doubt you, your Highness.”</p><p>”Of course; now, let us feast, for soon we’ll have a new king!”</p><p>Blood, he wished to drain them of it, spill them onto the floor. He missed the Blackstone of his land, of the heated nether beneath his feet, of the hanging funguses that overtook the lands near his home; most of all, he missed the times it wasn’t dissolved into ashes, and the air didn’t ring of gunpowder, and battlecries, and he was being dragged against his will to an obsidian portal not seen in decades-</p><p>“Sir Philza, please bring the pig to his chambers.” His legs were uncuffed, but his hands were now snaked with chains which covered his excessive shaking. The knight, now next to him, yanked him forward, taking the long way around the table, letting the nobles get a good gawk at the underaged Brute. He hid his face as all eyes laid on him and his cleanly filed tusks; they were, in fact, slightly too short to be healthy, and he still could see the cold face of the ranked man pocketing the tusks off the many Piglins that did not make it. And then the man had held him in his grip, <em>“the only live one”</em>, and his grin stretched to ghastly proportions as the file clipped into his skin, tugging too low, pain radiating throughout his jaw-</p><p>And then he was the one with the grin, as he got a nice slice on his neck, the man dropping quickly, only to be tackled by the knights as he was about to make an escape, and dragged towards the portal away from his world.</p><p>Too soon, he was out into the real world again, away from his painful memories, and amongst the nobles again; they had flinched away as they made out Techno’s deadly grin, the way his snout puffed, his dangling golden earring smudged red. He laughed as Philza pulled the ‘king’ away, the stupid son trailing close by. A fool, he thought. He faced the many steps to the top of the ‘fair’ kingdom admonished in gold from their raids from wars.</p><p>His earrings were the only thing he wasn’t stripped of, the rest of his brute outfit set inside a pristine glass box, propped for anyone higher than a merchant man could see. Of course, a lowly merchant couldn’t see it- that would be absurd; certainly, a merchants’ gaze would be too peasantry to see the riches stripped from a child.</p><p>Soon enough, Techno was up the steps towards the highest tower in the kingdom. “I preferred the dungeon; it had better service. The guards threw molded bread at me every hour.” He wouldn’t make it known, he ate it, as at the time, it was the most food he’d ever had.</p><p>The knight ignored him, pushing him into his ‘room’. The carpet was lush, and the window a fair size, considering he could slip through it if he wanted.</p><p>”Don’t even think about it.” The boy said with a stutter. “Unless pigs can fly.”</p><p>”I can sure as hell try.”</p><p>”Ha.” The boy was not admonished for his words, merely given a disapproving glance at from his father, though the knight surely looked interested at the pig’s speech. He reminded himself to be careful what he says around the boy’s father. After a few seconds though, the novelty wore off, and he was left in isolation; he noticed the clicking of the door, sealing him in with his fate.</p><p>The pig head held to the wall stared back at him. He stared back. He was not frightened, rather, the face reminded him of home. For a second, pity pooled in his stomach at the thought of never going back. Being stuck in this sickening green world; at least the room was pink, at least it wasn’t the hue of this damned sky, and it wasn’t the harsh yellow of their sun, contrasting the fierce oranges of magma that he adored-</p><p>He was on his bed in moments, clutching the sheets. Soft, almost like a warped tree he use to climb with the other Piglins.</p><p>If only he could pretend they were safe, he thought. To think that they are fine, to think they were okay.</p><p>But unlike these people, he wasn’t a liar. He wouldn’t lie to himself to feel better; only cowards did that.</p><p>Technoblade was no coward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conduct and Knighthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1: To give up one’s life for their nation is the ultimate sacrifice. To disobey a direct order from authority or stray from duty is punishable treason. The punishment for treason is death.<br/>2: The secrets of the kingdom are to be protected at all cost, no matter the sacrifice. Outing authorities is treason. The punishment for treason is death.<br/>3: A knight is to keep his composure at all times of duty; including, but not limited to: active duty, civilian and/or prisoner watch, funerals, and royal engagements. If any, or all knights, behave inappropriately, the knights are punishable by treason. The punishment for treason is death.<br/>4: Peacekeeping is the ultimate goal of a knight, and by extension, violence is a last resort. If any, and all knights, show inherited violence, or cause harm to civilians by an extension of misuse or improper behavior, the act is considered punishable by treason. The punishment for treason is death.<br/>5: Knighthood extends to all backgrounds of Knights, and will not be discriminated against for, but not limited to: sex, gender, religion, race, and/or intellect. If any, and all knights, discriminate against for any reason, the act is treason. The punishment for treason is death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade took a glance down the halls, his eyes settling down at Sir Philza Senior’s son and his boisterous attitude. He quickly shut the door, in fear of being caught out of his room. He had found that the whole floor, while empty of guards, too high to jump out of, and had relatively no usable material to make a reliable weapon.</p><p>He could perhaps make a wooden, or even stone sword, but to take out an entire kingdom would be preposterous and unlikely with such; if he was to try and make a bow, he had no flint or chickens to pluck to make the arrows. And he definitely did not have the craftsmanship to create a crossbow. Despite his prowess in combat with other Piglins. He was laughably bad at making weapons.</p><p>On multiple occasions, his cheeks grew red with frustration at his weak bows with too loose a string, and a handle feeble.</p><p>The young boy called out his human name, yet he kept his door closed and locked; he would not respond to disgrace.</p><p>The boy, forgetting the lock, swung open the door with glee, braking the lock, but quickly regained his composure.</p><p>”We get to stay on castle grounds!” He jumped with arms flailing and a toothy grin. Techno shrunk back; his mind was brought back to angered Piglins just before fights. Was this boy trying to fight?</p><p>“Philza!” His father scolded. “Keep your composure.”</p><p>His father didn’t seem angered though, just always plastered with disappointment. Like all fathers, Techno thought with a light hearted grin barely making its way onto his face.</p><p>”Yes, father,” The boy stiffened. “Sorry, I got excited. But can you believe our luck, no? The Knight’s stables, while an upgrade from peasantry, is really harsh, especially being near the Mutts... you know? I’m just excited.”</p><p>Philza Senior studied Techno, who was still quietly in the background, seeing if he was going to tattle on them; deciding it would not be in his best interest, Techno eyed his bed as if to say, ‘I heard nothing.’</p><p>“Just...” Sigh. “Rule Three of the Knight’s Code of Conduct?”</p><p>”Rule Three: ‘A knight is to keep his composure at all times of duty; including, but not limited to: active duty, civilian and/or prisoner watch, funerals, and royal engagements. If any, or all knights, behave inappropriately, the knights are punishable by treason. The punishment for treason is death.’”</p><p>The room grew deathly still.</p><p>The father muttered something to his son, and handed him a piece of parchment, before patting him on the head; while Techno’s hearing was superb, he could only make out an ‘I love you’.</p><p>For the first time, he saw the scars that trailed along the father’s face; the endless array of zigzags snagging down from the tip of his head to the bottom of his right jaw; his hands, while in excellent condition, portrayed a shakiness to them, as if permanently stuck in the past. His legs quick to fight, and his stance readied.</p><p>His son held none of that, and for some reason, that caused the butterflies in Techno to quicken and multiply; he squashed it down instantaneously, instead, focusing on leaning against a wooden pole with impatience.</p><p>Sir Philza, brushing his son off, said, “Your presence is required downstairs.”</p><p>Again, he said that human name, but Techno refused to acknowledge it; he merely nodded and was beckoned down. He took his time getting towards the staircase at the bottom of the hall, before finally making his way down. How many stairs are there? He thought to himself. Who needs this big of a castle anyway? They’d fit the entirety of Piglin lineage, and still have room to spare.</p><p>On the way, they were halted by Nobleman Sparkelz, who blocked their way just to elbow Technoblade on his way down; he luckily regained his composure before nearly face-planting at the bottom. His mind drew to the thoughts of blood, and he launched a scowl at the nobleman. The younger boy Philza radiated pity for the pig, and the pig launched another scowl.</p><p>By the time the group had made their way to the dining room, Techno was sure if he was left alone in a random room in the castle, he’d starve to death before figuring out how to get out.</p><p>Techno was led to the head of the table, before the mad king billowed a laugh unlike any other; it was sharp and cold, and echoed across the room, as every person froze.</p><p>“No, no, <em>no</em>! You got it wrong, <em>see</em>?!” The mad king patted a chair right next to him; Techno shrunk back. “This is where he go! Right next to me. His inauguration naught; he has much to be taught.”</p><p>Techno was dragged over next to the king, one of the nobles was especially pleased, having been placed now two seats away from the mad man; Techno envied him greatly.</p><p>He barely realized his leg was cuffed again, much to his dismay. He also realized the table was smaller today, probably to the backbreaking work of servants, god rest their merry souls.</p><p>And then came a flurry of servants, all of different types, some hybrid, some not, and some looking distraught. ‘First time?’ He would laugh, if he didn’t feel like crying in empathy.</p><p>The table was set to the brim in a lake of platters, and only for the eight or so people that surrounded the table, and perhaps the six guards in the room, including the two behind him, Philza Senior and his son; he was sure only half of it would be eaten, or gluttony’s vice would have its fill. The blond boy had regained a stoic composure in the presence of the king, but still eyed the food hungrily; Techno wondered, briefly, if they even had anything to eat today, but with the eyes of the mad king on him, he was forced to abandon the thought.</p><p>”Now, now, pig. Did you look at any of the books in your chamber?”</p><p>Techno had not, considering having been locked in a dungeon for a week, and the bed being heavenly.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>”Pigs are suppose to be smart, you know?” The king hummed, digging into his food with the grace of an elephant. “I once had a pig as a boy; they like to get into things, and play in mud. I trained it to fetch, and never to go outside without permission. I held him, I loved him, I taught him, and, eventually, I killed him.”</p><p>Techno looked down.</p><p>”He was too obedient. If I could ask Ham if he would jump off a bridge for me, do you know what he would say?”</p><p>The king pressed.</p><p>Techno resisted.</p><p>All eyes on him; he shrunk.</p><p>The king pressed; he relented.</p><p>”’How high?’”</p><p>”Very good.” The king mused. “Not, ‘why?’ Ham would ask, ‘How high?’ Fast learner, aren’t you, pig?”</p><p>He expected an answer. Despite his pride, he was still the one chained. “Yes,” He said quietly.</p><p>The rest of the breakfast was quiet, he could see nobleman Sparkelz near the end of the table with a sickening grin, and another man with dark hair from yesterday directly across from him, looking mighty pleased; he, too, had a son, this one looking at him with an uncomfortable gaze, as if he didn’t want to be here. He wondered if he had the accuracy and skill to quickly kill them before the guards came to break them up. He figured not.</p><p>The gold chain that hung from the dark haired boy’s neck was large and ever looming; his hands tightened across his silver spoon, slowly bending them. The king eyed him with large eyes, and a smile that wrapped around his jaw.</p><p>It pulsated akin to a heart beat, and he wondered, if it would move, would his heart stop. The boy across from him had gold, gold rightly belonging to his hands. The dim amount that made up his earring was slowly being overshadowed by the charismatic chain that danced in front of him, just out of reach.</p><p>Gold held magical properties. Piglins believed it was what gave them consciousness; they worshipped a gold deity that turned everything into gold. In a perfect world, he would be too; in fact, in ancient times, the deceased were often encased in obsidian and gold, and floated down lava rivers. They would become one with the Nether, and eventually take the form of gold, to gift others with the gift of consciousness.</p><p>Nowadays, deceased are rarely buried that way, instead opting to be buried deep into the earth in an unchartered plot of land. To take anything from the gravesite would be a disrespect to the deceased family. Eventually, the grave site would be claimed by nature, and the remains never to be found.</p><p>Piglins without gold would be nothing more than a pig; their minds shrivel, and their thoughts discarded. Techno was beginning to feel the effects press on his conscious mind.</p><p>A Piglet only needed an earring. Maybe even a ring; but a Piglin entering puberty was different. They needed more gold, or higher grade gold, or both. And Techno had an earring, and was no less a Brute.</p><p>He vaguely wondered if the king would care if he descended into madness, before a book was slammed in front of him, waking him from his clouded thoughts.</p><p>”I think the best books to start with is the knightmanship’s books. You got to know your loyalties first, after all.” The mad king smiled down at Technoblade. “I’m sure Sir Philza’s son will be a great personal knight to your kingly endeavors.”</p><p>“Your Highness, if I may,” the man across from him began. “I have been your most trusted advisor, and this would kickstart Quackity’s-“</p><p>The dark haired boy with the gold chain, probably Quackity, turned a ghastly pale and yelped quietly, as Technoblade had been eying his gold chain with hunger for the past five minutes. He did not look like he wanted to sit with him, much less be his knight.</p><p>“And wouldn’t a knight train a knight just as well?”</p><p>”Sir, they’re not of noble blood-“</p><p>”You’re lucky your not a knight, or Rule Five would have you damned!”</p><p>“We had an uncle who was.” There was a death glare directly at Techno; he continued to eat soup.</p><p>”Silence.” Sir Sparkelz announced. “Your Highness has obviously reached his decision and we will all obey His Law.”</p><p>Silence did fill and obedience was paid, and soon, Techno was unchained and led to a private courtyard with Sir Philza Senior and his son. He was still holding the book, as the knight hugged his son tightly, and then left them alone in the courtyard with no windows and a locked door. A balcony oversaw them, but the balcony held no visitors; the blonde boy and him were completely alone.</p><p>“So...” He began, already making the room more uncomfortable, if that was even possible.</p><p>The silence dragged on for an unbearable length, till the son mustered up the courage to speak.</p><p>”You, you don’t like that name do you?”</p><p>He flinched; was he that obvious? No, the scowling is an obviously joyful response to being called a human name, he thought, it’s such a surprise.</p><p>”What do you like being called?” The boy asked. “I mean, I don’t have to say it in front of the others- Your Highness is more proper anyways- and your name- real name, if you have one, or a nickname- I can call you when we’re together.”</p><p>The silence was back, but it was comfortable, the never ending silence dragging on in a peaceful way; his mind wasn’t as clouded, his arms loose, and violence and hatred in his heart squashed to a minimum.</p><p>The boy sat next to Techno, opening up his book, and opening to a random page; but to Philza, it was a memory he played by heart.</p><p>On the page 69, it began:</p><p>
  <em>1: To give up one’s life for their nation is the ultimate sacrifice. To disobey a direct order from authority or stray from duty is punishable treason. The punishment for treason is death.</em><br/>
<em>2: The secrets of the kingdom are to be protected at all cost, no matter the sacrifice. Outing authorities is treason. The punishment for treason is death.</em><br/>
<em>3: A knight is to keep his composure at all times of duty; including, but not limited to: active duty, civilian and/or prisoner watch, funerals, and royal engagements. If any, or all knights, behave inappropriately, the knights are punishable by treason. The punishment for treason is death.</em><br/>
<em>4: Peacekeeping is the ultimate goal of a knight, and by extension, violence is a last resort. If any, and all knights, show inherited violence, or cause harm to civilians by an extension of misuse or improper behavior, the act is considered punishable by treason. The punishment for treason is death.</em><br/>
<em>5: Knighthood extends to all backgrounds of Knights, and will not be discriminated against for, but not limited to: sex, gender, religion, race, and/or intellect. If any, and all knights, discriminate against for any reason, the act is treason. The punishment for treason is death.</em>
</p><p>“You know,” He began. “They say the First is most important to remember, but I think they’re equal weight. And they say Five extends only to other Knights, but I believe it’s to everyone.”</p><p>“Techno.” He said. “I’m Technoblade.”</p><p>”Philza.” The boy smiled. “Philza Minecraft. We gotta memorize this before dusk, or we’re gonna get scolded.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know why I randomly start rhyming with the king. It just happened, and I thought it was funny to leave in. xD.</p><p>Also, I had forgot to add- my apologies- if any CC’s involved are uncomfortable with my word whatsoever, I will take it down as soon as I’m notified. I do not wish to hurt CC’s as I’m a big fan of them, and just wanted to use their personas in this fanfic of mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Night and Days Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno gave a hum, before looking at fireworks outside. Lanterns glowed, visible from the tower they resided in; despite being prisoner, he’d admit he had the best view over the whole kingdom, like a princess awaiting her knight in shining armor.</p><p>Except, the kingdom had kidnapped her from the original kingdom, the knights were goons of this kingdom, locked her up, and she’d have to escape most likely with the help of her dragon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The windowsill was Techno’s safe-space, up alone where no one could hurt him; his earring he twirled in his hand, daring himself to take it off. He heard the hums of voices drumming in his ears, none too bad as there was only a few relatively harmless ones. He never said it outright to Philza that he never felt entirely alone, despite being probably the only Piglin in the Overworld.</p><p>In fact, his voices were constantly there. Constantly watching, like a cat awaiting a mouse next to a cubicle of cheese. These voices, the closest sign of insanity he could have, were the ones keeping him sane. Not even Philza kept him from boardering insanity. He brought books, one to two player games, and sometimes came into his room at night to chat, and yet, it never satisfied; never enough.</p><p>The world came alive with the sun, and danced with the moon; whole kingdoms fell to ruin due to pounding rain, and ripping winds. The constant beat of life surrounded, yet finding if it was to lash out was a mystery, and every action drew upon chance.</p><p>He had never dealt with that as a Piglin, not alone. Despite his introverted nature, the comforting presence of familiars never left, for better or for worse. The world was a stagnant, putrid red that bleed into everyday life; sometimes, half of the town was asleep, sometimes only a fourth, but days were barely a thing over in the Nether with no sun to guide their wakeful cycle. Techno didn’t understand how they bowed to the sun, only that he must be an insomniac since every night he saw flying purple creatures surrounding his tower. He was fortunately enough to have learnt they’re  called phantoms and, no, he hadn’t lost his marbles yet.</p><p>The Nether was a constant danger. One didn’t chance upon a bunny instead of a skeleton, you always got the ghast. You didn’t stumble upon diamonds, it was always lava. He didn’t have to guess if something wanted to kill him- he already knew it did. The guessing drove him mad, another thing to threaten his sanity.</p><p>
  <em>Technosad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big sad :/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Revenge!!</em>
</p><p>He turned his attention away from their muttering, instead focusing on the large town that surrounded the kingdom. Sprawling for miles, he couldn’t escape. Not before being found. Besides, he didn’t know how to get back to the Nether. He knew there was obsidian, one thing he could not obtain. Anything else was a mystery.</p><p>His hands found its way to one of the books Philza brought from the library, it contained everything the humans knew about the Nether, something quite laughable.</p><p>He was sure the books were a bit outdated, due to the fact it didn’t even mention biomes and only<em> Pigmen</em>. It was an old word for his kind, probably by two hundred years or so. He overheard one day at breakfast, however, the contents were being reworked by another human author, as the raid on his home provided valuable information from the remaining Piglin libraries.</p><p>How nice, Techno thought, Wonder if we’ll be credited in the footnote.</p><p>He bitterly muled over the enemies gain before Philza stopped inside, closing the door quietly behind him.</p><p>“Hey, Techno.” He sat beside him.</p><p>Techno gave a hum, before looking at fireworks outside. Lanterns glowed, visible from the tower they resided in; despite being prisoner, he’d admit he had the best view over the whole kingdom, like a princess awaiting her knight in shining armor.</p><p>Except, the kingdom had kidnapped her from the original kingdom, the knights were goons of this kingdom, locked her up, and she’d have to escape most likely with the help of her dragon.</p><p>One thing was for certain though, Techno was not going to wear a dress. The heels he’d consider, but the dress was a no.</p><p>“The patriarchy is getting smashed.”</p><p>Philza laughed, and he hid his face, having forgotten the boy was still there with him. He punched him lightly on the shoulder, only for the blonde to laugh louder, Techno forced to cover his mouth; he had a tendency to forget the Piglin was under guard, not on some vacation to the kingdom. While it was annoying, he couldn’t blame him; the kingdom raised him as a soldier, not a person. Having Techno as his first friend he had actively chosen, as he was surrounded by stuck-up nobles. He was as much of a victim as him.</p><p>Philza’s father was okay though, he noted. His father cared deeply for his son, and his loyalties lied with him and not the kingdom.</p><p>“Do you know anything about the Nether, Philza?”</p><p>The boy shook his head, having only heard second hand accounts of the fire and brimstoned land.</p><p>”Do you want to tell me about it?”</p><p>”It’s like an open field inside a massive cave, except set on fire and lava pours from the ceiling.” He began. “It’s really tough to newcomers, but... to an experienced person, it’s beautiful. The magma flows like water deep beneath the surface, and there’s a constant stillness to the air, until you enter a Basalt, where salt and rocks like to brush into your eyes.</p><p>Then there’s the Wastes, where the drops  endless and the sea stretches; you find tiny creatures at the bottom who, if you can, lead you across the lava ocean.</p><p>The Warped Forest are usually deserted from Piglins. Piglins generally do not find these places attractive, due to the amount of traffic from travelers, because it’s the safest biome to traverse. It’s cool, it’s open, and usually the air isn’t poisonous.</p><p>The Valley’s are nice. There’s lots of sand and lava lakes. Sometimes, I’d find pockets of lava bursting out of the ground, and tried to guess where the next pocket would explode from.</p><p>And the Crimson Forest; it’s dangerous, and a constant web of red leaves; sometimes I’d find myself lost in places I’ve been a million times. Only a seasoned traveler could find their way through the middle of the forest.”</p><p>Philza listened as he moved more in depth about the different places he’d been to in the Nether, till he was so engrossed in his memories, the sun rose and he was still explaining the details of his favorite lava lake.</p><p>He stopped, once realizing his friend was nodding off to sleep depreciation, letting him have a precious ten minutes of sleep before the pitter patter of footsteps sprung him to action.</p><p>He shoved him through the door, clicking it quietly, before hoping no guard saw the boy conversing with the Piglin; last time that had happened, Philza nearly lost his knightsmanship duty, and Techno was <em>not</em> letting someone else carry the role.</p><p>A servant stepped into his room, setting down his breakfast; today, being Sunday, meant no gatherings or important meetings to be had, and so he didn’t have to endure being called a ‘pig’ or a ‘hybrid’, which was a relief. </p><p>However, he was obligated to go downstairs, just to make an appearance to ensure he wasn’t planning on escaping or anything.</p><p>And something more, he still had to study today as well to be ‘king’.</p><p><em>Joy</em>.</p><p>Techno made his way downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh, light, less angsty chapter. I deleted 10,000 characters worth of words because I felt I was moving too fast and didn’t like the chapter very much, sorry. This chapter is more of a breather than anything, so I hope it wasn’t too boring. It was originally gonna be longer, but its past 10 and I need sleep. Byeeee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Understanding of Classification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Now I wouldn’t say that,” Another boy drawled with a pep in his step towards Techno. He held a cheerful smile. “I’d say, we should have an Assimilation and Stamped Act. Like they do in other kingdoms.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time, Techno was allowed into the courtyard. It sprawled on from the front entrance to the very back of the castle, seemingly going into infinity; from his tower though, it was a mere smudge on the ground that surrounded him, perhaps a tiny line easily crossed.</p><p>He had only been to the interior courtyard, cut off from human contact for the majority of his studies, but this was different. Noblemen, even on Sundays where not much was going on, bid their way through into and out of the kingdom’s hub. This was easily the most populated place he had ever been to, so he found himself smushed next to Philza, clinging to familiarity. The blonde chuckled, lightly shrugging him off, but Technoblade glued himself to the boy’s side, easily becoming a nuisance to him and his books, which threatened to tumble from his hands. He muttered apology after apology to the annoyed Philza, who found himself sitting on the wall, tired of carrying the bountiful books.</p><p>He would have preferred a less populated space, but he allowed it, as it still was out of the way from the majority of the traffic. He found himself embarrassed by his attiure and fearful of the noblemen’s thoughts as many took their time to walk past the prince peering at him as one might a specimen at a zoo. It was as if all his insecurities took form, just to taunt him right then and there.</p><p>“If it isn’t Your Highness.” A nobleboy walked on past, a group of boys cackling in back of him. “Choosen be a Hybrid? Imagine that, Quackity? A Mutt over anyone else, surely the olf is off his rockers.”</p><p>Techno recognized the boy he was talking to, he too trying to blend in with his group. The dark haired boy held the gold flickering chain shimmering in the sun; he found himself entranced once more, inching closer to the boy. At least he wasn’t thinking of the stares.</p><p>The boy stepped back uncomfortably, “Y-yeah. Mutts shouldn’t even be allowed in the kingdom.”</p><p>”Now, I wouldn’t say that,” Another boy drawled his hands tracing over his own books. He held a cheerful smile. “I’d say, we should have an <em>Assimilation and Stamped Act</em>. Like they do in other kingdoms.”</p><p>Philza snarled at the boy, the boy laughing.</p><p>This decision was obviously the wrong one, as the next thing Technoblade knew, Philza had covered six feet to clock him in the face; bloodied particles spewed from his nose, latching onto Philza’s fist. The boy fell back a few steps, terrified of the blonde’s burbling rage. He whimpered, drawing back into his crowd of friends, the original taunter drawing up ready to fight, two goons at his side.</p><p>Techno, too, found himself in front of Philza, ready to take on the eight or so boys for him. He pushed him to the back, heart racing, the knight gasping at his dragonheart as he lunged forward face first.</p><p>He found himself in the tight grip of another person thrashing wildly like an animal; the boy with fluffy brown hair and a charismatic smile. His face radiated a ‘try me’ attitude, even though it showed no sign of harm. Techno slowly stopped his thrashing.</p><p>“Now, now, gentlemen; I hope no honor is being fought for, right? Because, I believe you all have none, especially you, Eddison. This is an outright claim for treason for a knight as ranked as you, nonetheless on our soon to be king- we deeply apologize, Your Highness. Jareed, your mother would be ashamed of your behavior, and Timothy, I expected better from you, being a literal adult- I now know your immaturities; it would be a shame if your mother lost her house because of the repercussions as a high ranked guard. You do realize how poor you are without the kingdom’s benefits?” He said, before looking the headlocked Techno in the eyes. “And you, Piglin, keep your head together. There are much worst advisories than schoolyard bullies. Gnashing like an animal, these people will only view you as such. For shame, Your Highness.”</p><p>Techno was speechless; he called him a Piglin. Everyone else believed him hybrid, but tis not. A hybrid was a mixture between a human and a mob, a chanced species not ordinarily found and often an anomaly. But Piglins were a centuries old group, classified in it’s own category. It was another reason they were no longer called Pigmen, as any relation to man veered off long ago. He nodded at the boy, a sudden respect flourishing, “Of course.” That was the only thing his mouth could make out.</p><p>The boy smiled gratefully, happy he wasn’t fighting his words or fighting with his fists. Satisfied, he turned to Philza, who’d bloody knuckle dripped not with his own blood, but with the boy who was holding his nose in the corner of the other group. Wilbur turned with a daring face, the bloodied nose boy, whose whimpering was audible, shushed himself immediately, Wilbur and him coming to a silent agreement. The whole courtyard had seen this endeavor but made no move, Wilbur’s presence enough to make them pass without a single word.</p><p>They had no idea why this boy, who was around a year or two younger than them, suddenly held as much power as any nobleman. Yet, they found themselves oddly grateful, even knowing the information would eventually come back to the king; for now though, the situation was handled silently and swiftly by this boy’s very presence.</p><p>The other boys eventually dispersed, some with reluctance and hatred burning in their eyes, all except for Quackity, his hands fidgeting greatly with his cap in the presence of a Knight, a Piglin, and one charismatic young man.</p><p>”Sorry,” He said sheepishly, “They can be real mean; but they mean well, they just don’t trust hybrids. They want what’s best for the kingdom.”</p><p>“The kingdom can go to hell.” Techno spat. “I hope it’s overthrown.”</p><p>”I know.” Quackity lowered his gaze, almost as if to say ‘Me too’. Wilbur softened, but Philza either didn’t realize or didn’t care.</p><p>“I don’t give a flying fuck! Your <em>friends</em> are asshats!” He shouted. “<em>Mutts </em>make up a <em>fourth </em>of Knights! <em>Mutts </em>live and <em>die </em>for this kingdom! You- you-“</p><p>“Philza-“ Techno said weakly, people starting to gather. His anger fizzling out quickly, replaced by dread as he saw stares and people stopping to look at the knight’s outburst. “-Philza be quiet-“</p><p>”No, Techno. Stay out of this!” His eyes were tearing up, his whole body shuddering. “Did you ever think of what this- this shit has done to us?! How much it’s torn my family, Quackity?! How many people had- had left my uncle cause he had gills?! My friend abandoned for an elephant trunk?! Yesterday, a kid had his horn<em> removed </em>in town-fucking square cause he said the wrong thing. I hate people like you, and I swear Quackity, one day you will pay cause you just stand on the sidelines!”</p><p> The dark haired boy turned ashamed, finding relief only from looking at the grass. His features, obscured from view as his face hardened, taking the verbal blows.</p><p>”And aren’t you any better?” He lowered his voice once Philza quieted down, the layer of annoyance visible. “You aren’t any better than me when you took it quietly; you never stood up before, why now? You’ve called them Mutts, you participated too. At least I don’t pretend; at least I’m not a liar like you. If you believe they’re equals why don’t you show it? Huh?” Quackity’s voice turned dark, almost as if he was in the know of some secret. “<em>Show them</em>, Philza.”</p><p>Quackity, in a sudden decision, turned on his heels, buried his shoes into the dirt, and ran off away from the palace, away from the commotion. Philza stood their shaking, and the charismatic boy having been silent the entire time, cleared his throat.</p><p>”Well... It was good to clear the air.” He finally spoke. “Now that we know each other’s feelings, hi, I’m Wilbur Soot.”</p><p>”Hi.” He said numbly.</p><p>What was he suppose to feel? Except all the eyes on the boys, on him; eyes were surrounding him. So many hungry eyes, laughing and whispering, chipping away his confidence. Small murmurs came from his Chat, but they were far away, unimportant compared to the stares.</p><p>Worry also pooled in his mind, absorbing his rational thoughts. The king would surely hear of this outburst, what would happen to Philza? He was his only real friend here, the only one who understood him. The thought of being alone terrified him.</p><p>He didn’t want him to get in trouble; he needed him so, very bad.</p><p>”Would you want to take this somewhere more private? I’m sure no one would mind...” His voice grew very cold and very loud. “There is <em>nothing</em> to see here, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>The eyes were gone, Techno could finally breath; his hands stopped clenching and his shoulders relaxed. He barely realized how alert his ears raised, how wide his nostrils puffed, and how crossed his eyes became. It was as if he slowly melted back into who he was.</p><p>”Thank you,” He muttered, Wilbur leading the two with an arm slinked around both of them, leading them around the castle. His movements were quick as they blurred past each corridor, further and further away, until he was dizzy with how deep they went.</p><p>”It really is no problem for me,” He said. “I really was only stopping in to see you, Your Highness.”</p><p>”Oh?”</p><p>”Yes, I owe Manifold a favor, and an interview with the prince would definitely count- nobody likes to be in debt.”</p><p>”The Manifold?” Philza raised an eyebrow. “You mean, the man banned for his newspapers about the Illagers?”</p><p>”Hey, don’t blame me.” He said, his face plastered with a large smile. “The truth knows no bounds. And neither does his pursuit of gossip.”</p><p>“Philza, who is this?” Technoblade asked. Seriously, he was living under a rock. Or, at the very least, an introverted prisoner whose knowledge only extended in another dimension and where he was told basically nothing and whose network consisted of a singular person.</p><p>”Allow me, Your Highness.” The boy fastened his tie bowing deeply. “Wilbur Soot, 13, businessman, co-owner of the non-banned newspaper, and friends with the celebration committee. My mother is also a noblewoman, and father’s the tax collector.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Wilbur only shrugged. “I adhere to the saying ‘the early bird gets the worm’. Now, would you like my card?”</p><p>The boy, before letting the Piglin answer, handed him a printed card with his adress on it. Techno rolled his eyes as the boy backed away slowly, just to leave Philza and him alone.</p><p>Techno peered down the hallways completely lost, each dragging in seemingly random directs with no clear exit. Philza, thank goodness, eyes latched onto a familiar statue, and dragged him towards the main hall; they didn’t talk the entire time as he was led up to his room, and only then did he mutter a ‘thanks’. His eyes felt heavy as he made his way to his bed.</p><p>On his bed, two books laid, and his window cracked open, something that wasn’t there previously.</p><p>One book was large,<em> The Nether: An Overview</em>, a book he had skimmed before trying to find a way home. Most pages had been torn out of that one, leading Techno to believe someone was hiding it from him; this one was in pristine condition.</p><p>The other book, <em>The Ugly Duckling</em>, was smaller, possibly only 10 pages long. And inside there was a feather.</p><p>”I thought Sundays were suppose to be my day off,” He said hitting the books.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I watch Techno’s point of view for most of the DSMP, if anyone wants to help me understand characters like Wilbur and Quackity better by leaving a comment, that would be great. 👍🏼 Thank you for all the kudos too, love y’all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And I’m With You Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because, sometimes Philza laughed and laughed and laughed; he laughed so much, it was contagious, and he had to hold back a smile-<em> “no, stop I swear I’m the most serious Piglin on the face of this planet, Philza. Stop throwing that pillow at me, I swear on gold-“ </em></p><p>He brightened up his day a thousand times over. When his mind grew clouded, or his emotions thin, curled up in a blanket besides an empty sky under a tyrant that held none of his values, he had Philza to calm him; he wouldn’t say it was enough, no. A singular person could not remove the genocide of his people, the slips of memories of his language slowly fading, or the distant feeling ever-growing in his heart, and the call for red and violence- but Philza was able to subdue some of the isolation, some of the loneliness, some of the burden.</p><p>And that was satisfactory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for having a Techno schedule, life’s always a rollercoaster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was sure he was being punished; Philza became less attentive as the month wore on, his presence lessening in happiness, their time spent in silence together. Their study sessions one of monotone. His body grew jumpy each time their chatter turned to silence, the constant smile on Philza now a rarity. Technoblade couldn’t bring it up, his voice losing its volume when discussing feelings and emotions; in Philza’s face when he brought it up, fear struck and was soon replaced with a polished smile, carefully crafted bullshit.</p><p>He knew, and yet he couldn’t do a single thing about it. The topics turned once again, back to the sameness of politics and memorization, regurgitation he could do with ease and speed after a thousand times on repeat.</p><p>He wouldn’t even go far to say he was a fast learner; he definitely was not. But time bore perfection, and his skills only increased with the spare time he and Phil weren’t having. A bitter pill to swallow, Techno supposed. His heart numbed with each passing day as he watched his friend be replaced with an imposter; an imposter with the same face and likeness as his dearest friend, yet their emotions held no justice to the real Philza.</p><p>He at first thought it was to do with him; maybe that would explain it. At that point in time, he found it to be the most nerve-racking to believe. However, with time he realized it couldn’t.</p><p>One: his friend was not a bigot, no matter his sudden change in demeanor. To be Philza and a bigot was like water in the Nether- a substance he found out about after being captured and actually enjoyed drinking, but that was besides the point.</p><p>Two: his father had increasingly began getting worried. His father’s eyebrows lowered and his posture tensed as he watched the two’s stiff interactions, as he watched Techno’s heart break just a little more. No, his father wouldn’t have been surprised if something was wrong with their friendship- he’d have already known. His father and him were connected at the hip.</p><p>It had to be something he was hiding.</p><p>
  <em>But Philza never hides things.</em>
</p><p>”This guard’s rule is counter to everything we’ve learnt so far- anyways, whatcha hiding?” He asked one day as subtle as always.</p><p>
  <em>phILZA.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friend big sad :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>proootect da booi.</em>
</p><p>He shushed his Chat just in time to actually hear what he was saying. He made out the end of his coughs at his sudden bluntness.</p><p>”I-I have noooo idea what you mean.” He spat out. “I’m never hiding anything, I mean, yeah, I don’t show everything, but to deliberately hide something- that would be absurd. Like me flying or something, pshh.”</p><p>Techno’s heart jumped, hearing the passion come back into his voice, even if it was defensive; it was like tasting meat for the first time, one that wasn’t pork.</p><p>He usually left it at that, satisfied with his lies and satisfied with hearing the old Phil for a moment, but he pushed. He needed his friend back. “Is it about me?” He just had to ask.</p><p>The quick “No, gosh no, Techno, that’s stupid,” answered him and he smiled; even if he knew it wasn’t him from the beginning, the fear was always present, so his honest answer gave him relief.</p><p>”Then what?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>”It’s okay; you don’t have to <em>explain </em>about whatever it is.” His throat burned as he said it but the visible burden removed from his friend was worth it, as he saw his shoulders sagging and a long exhale escape from him. “But- are you able to <em>tell me </em>what it’s about? To avoid bringing it up?”</p><p>His friend kinda shrugged a yes, taking neither stance as a definite. He watched his friend slowly come to a fixed yes, and he proceeded.</p><p>”Is it Quackity?”</p><p>”Yeah.” He said simply. “Just some stuff. It’s a lot, and I don’t wanna talk about it.”</p><p>
  <em>aWWW UWU.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:(((</em>
</p><p><em>Kill Quackity!!! </em>Techno wouldn’t say he disagreed.</p><p>He nodded. “Okay.</p><p>So is this really a guard’s rule, I mean ‘never leaving your assigned post?’ What if there’s an assailant in the bush ready to sneak past-“</p><p>He laughed; for the first time in a month, a genuine laugh. His hopes increased. “That’s what’s Knights are for Techno!”</p><p>”There’s no difference between a Knight and a guard-“</p><p>”Yes there is! There’s so much more formal training to be a Knight- years of preparation, studies, and much higher drop out rates due to the complex fighting style they take on to understand multiple different weapons and ethical rules and codes of honor!”</p><p>”Sooo, a prestigious guard?”</p><p>Philza took a deep breath, ready to destroy his friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sometimes he was still quiet, but Techno didn’t mind; he wouldn’t tell him exactly why Quackity bothered him so, but that was okay. That was what friends were for, and if he had to listen to his friend rant for hours until the sun came up, and almost miss kingly duties due to it, he would gladly, a million times over.</p><p>Because, sometimes Philza laughed and laughed and laughed; he laughed so much, it was contagious, and he had to hold back a smile- “<em>no, stop I swear, I’m the most serious Piglin on the face of this planet, Philza. Stop throwing that pillow at me, I swear on gold-“</em></p><p>He brightened up his day a thousand times over. When his mind grew clouded, or his emotions thin, curled up in a blanket besides an empty sky under a tyrant that held none of his values, he had Philza to calm him; he wouldn’t say it was enough, no. A singular person could not remove the removal of his people, the slips of memories of his language slowly fading, or the distant feeling ever-growing in his heart, and the call for red and violence- but Philza was able to subdue some of the isolation, some of the loneliness, some of the <em>burden</em>.</p><p>And that was satisfactory. His descent down the cliff of madness slowed, and he was able to enjoy moments, and in moments he lived eternal and <em>happy</em>.</p><p>He could live with the secrets as long at Philza was besides him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wilbur sometimes visited; he wasn’t even sure why this boy was allowed such a fast pass through all the security, as Techno was pulled aside and searched for any sharp objects or weapons, but Wilbur was allowed entry with ease- sometimes carrying a fishing rod with the hook intact.</p><p>He loved fishing, he had explained. He often smiled at Techno’s exasperation when he saw people suck up to him.</p><p>“People just like me,” He said. “You go far when you’re likable and trustworthy. People don’t worry about the Soots.”</p><p>”Yes, but they <em>offer </em>to lead you around the castle!” Techno said. “They don’t allow me to walk around freely- heck, they watch Philza, but people- even, Sparkelz- kiss up to you! I don’t understand!”</p><p>”A smile goes a long way.”</p><p>”A sword does as well.” He muttered.</p><p>Wilbur let out a hearty laugh, passing by some guards that stiffened at Techno’s response, gripping their swords tightly. </p><p>“A threat like that-“</p><p>”A statement.”</p><p>”A <em>threat </em>like that puts you on their radar.” They passed another set of guards, entering the private courtyard. No one followed.</p><p>“Good.” He took a seat, turning good gaze up to the sky. ”Why visit, Soot?”</p><p>”Wilbur.” He muttered, taking off his cap and using it as a fan. A layer of sweat was pooled due to the hot weather outside.</p><p>
  <em>I know what else is hot. ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hOTT.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.</em>
</p><p>Techno sometimes wondered why the Chat even spoke, especially when they had nothing useful to say.</p><p>”It’s not like you get anything out of this- you run a newspaper, you got stories to create, places to be, and the like. Why hang out with the trapped ‘king’? That’s worth like one story at most. Two if you really draw it out.”</p><p>“Because I enjoy our conversations, Your Highness.” He explained. It almost confused him as much as Soot’s ability to enter anywhere and not get arrested. Almost. “And, it seems to me, you enjoy them too. So, this is a mutually beneficial relation.”</p><p>Techno wouldn’t disagree; him and Wilbur, while not being remotely close like him and Philza’s relationship, were able to discuss themselves freely in a nonnegative light. At the very least, he had someone who didn’t find his very existence repulsive, and Wilbur enjoyed the luxuries of the king’s kitchen- <em>seriously, how was he allowed in there where the king’s food is made?!</em></p><p>If it made Wilbur happy, Techno would continue allowing his presence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One Sunday night, Philza, Wilbur, and Techno were in his tower, playing a card game. He believed it was called War, and while... he was winning.</p><p>Wilbur let out a grown as he saw his eyes light up in glee taking another handful of cards from Wilbur, another few to add to his pile, as his friend’s slowly dwindled. “Yes! <em>Yes, </em>you nerrrds! You’re cards are useless against me!”</p><p>”This game is luck based.” Philza sighed, his cards gone, his game already over; Wilbur’s was nearing its end too, the last five cards in his deck. All relatively low numbers, useless against Techno’s queen. He took it, and Wilbur was down to four.</p><p>”That’s what nerds say when they aren’t winning.”</p><p>Wilbur stuck out his tongue indignantly. Just as the final cards were to be added, Philza’s father entered.</p><p>”The king requires your presence, Your Highness.”</p><p>Techno froze, his friend glancing at him worried, Wilbur masking his. He gave a stiff nod as he was led down the corridor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve noticed I’ve liked having a little omphh to each chapter, if you know what I mean. Just a little something to spice it up in the wall of text- I know that may sound like Author 101, but for me most rules don’t come so simply. I don’t know why you read this, see ya in the next chapter. 🤷🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All That Glitters Isn’t Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When his gaze landed on the king though, his mind quieted. The king’s crown shimmered, his robe lined with gold, his armor gold, and as Techno’s eyes made his way down, he saw his shoes also were made of a fair amount of the substance. In fact, he would say it was the most quality he had ever seen. The king’s grin grew wide as he drew his arms out, showing off the large quantity of gold to the entranced Piglin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH, when you accidentally close out of chrome deleting so much of your work. Pro tip: Save the drafts frequently, I know, shocking.</p><p>In all seriousness though, I’m not exactly mad at myself for that, rather I feel some parts were gonna get deleted anyways, so I’m glad I got a clean slate on the chapter.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza’s father brought him halfway down the stairs before Sparkelz caught up to them. With a quick shove directed at Philza’s father, he was less than a foot away from Techno. If he had a pointed objected, he’d gladly see him bleed. Sadly, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>The nobleman muttered a quick, “I’ll take him from here”, and off he was pulled, irritated at Sparkelz quick steps and eagerness.</p><p>Whoopie, going to the king! Surely it couldn’t be a bad thing, Techno thought, The king sure does love me.</p><p>He found himself oddly amused, as if the lack of gold and peppering of chat had madden his mind; he was in a kingdom from another dimension, seeing a king with a hobby of hating Otherpeople, and soon being crowned as the next heir to the hateful kingdom. What joy. What <em>fun. </em>He could laugh, and laugh, and laugh <em>“~Oh, it’s nothing, Chat,”</em>-</p><p>“Weirdo.”</p><p>He must of said it out loud, Sparkelz uncomfortable at his side, the other guards regarding him with many looks ranging from fear to disgust, more so than usual. He could deal with that; once one gets to a certain point with the amount of hatred, adding onto it is fractional, unimportant. He hoped they were as disturbed by his actions as they looked; maybe they’d know a sliver of what he felt.</p><p>Before long, the actual throne room was in sight. Techno was here less often than the dining area, maybe seeing this place once every two to four weeks for the more important meetings. The king’s throne was draped in red-orange carpets, banners and confetti of many sizes, artistical depictions of varying creatures he knew all too well, and knickknacks curtesy of his community all popped out at him. They’ve had it up since his first visit, and it hadn’t been taken down since.</p><p>As his anger swelled in his chest, the king greeted the many guards with energy.</p><p>”Oh, hello there. Yes, yes! It has been quite the lovely evening, thank you, Nobleman Sparkelz.”</p><p>As he took years to greet everyone in the doorway, Techno turned his attention to the floor, avoiding the flaunting man.</p><p>“And hello to you as well, pig.”</p><p>Ahh, <em>there</em> was his acknowledgement. He gave a curt nod in response.</p><p>When his gaze landed on the king though, his mind quieted. The king’s crown shimmered, his robe lined with gold, his armor gold, and as Techno’s eyes made his way down, he saw his shoes also were made of a fair amount of the substance. In fact, he would say it was the most quality he had ever seen. The king’s grin grew wide as he drew his arms out, showing off the large quantity of gold to the entranced Piglin.</p><p>For a moment, that is all he did. Staring, staring at the king in shimmering, wonderful gold. Gold so finely crafted after being deprived of it for so long.</p><p>His mind swung from reality- his body floating off into oblivion in utter bliss.</p><p>“You may go.” The king- it had to have been the king- said. But he couldn’t move. Was he talking to someone else? Techno wondered. He was too enticed to move away- couldn’t he get <em>closer</em> to him? Close to the shining yellow ores he’d been deprived of for so long.</p><p>“But...” Yes! Others <em>were still</em> in the room, Techno now remembered, but then the thoughts trailed off again, his body humming, humming so sweetly. It would be unfair to assume he was lucid enough in the rush to collect his thoughts.</p><p>”Oh, don’t worry.” The king’s voice chimed.</p><p>It was pure unadulterated happiness and fresh white lines entering into his system; he was Icarus heading off into the lovely sun that brightened into white as he moved closer, unaware of the danger.</p><p>”I don’t think the pig will be a problem for now.”</p><p>Pig?</p><p>Pig?</p><p>But Techno was...</p><p>He was a crashing wave across a rock formation, slowly eroding the rock into nothingness. He was powerful, purposeful, and persistent.</p><p>”Ahh, now that they are gone...”</p><p>Soon, unable to hold his weight on his own, he found a chair- a nice wooden one with intricate details carved into it. His hands comfortably traced against the wooden table, every touch sending electrifying signals throughout his spine; he hoped it never stopped.</p><p>Why had he not noticed the textures before? Tiny ridges akin to eroded netherrack besides lava oceans all at his fingertips. His back against what was like a warped tree. He felt the dry temperature of the Nether, too. If only he had understood this bliss before, he’d have felt much closer to home sooner.</p><p>“I hope the effects don’t wear off too soon.” The king had spoken again; he felt compelled enough to listen. “Piglins; what a magnificent species. Cursed to inhabit hellfire, and yet build looming structures my own Knights had trouble navigating. Their buildings unlike any beast structure, carved by hand. Their armies more unified than half of all humans.”</p><p>Piglins, the king was talking about Piglins.</p><p>Yes, he was still there. His consciousness sifting, beginning to crash. He was hurdling back. He was a meteor hurdling towards earth, a hurricane in the path of an upcoming village, an outbreak of Wither Sickness ready to spring upon it’s next host. His grip tightened on the table.</p><p>“And yet... what an exploitable! I’m sure you’ve felt the withdrawal effects of being away from gold for so long; how irritable, how irrational.</p><p>How weak.”</p><p>He finally had the nerve to turn his head away, though the rich smell of gold still hung in the air poisoning his mind with its buzz. He barely had enough sense to realize he was sniffing, nostrils flairing and all, yet not enough to stop; stuck to the chair like a ragdoll forced to tea with a sadistic child.</p><p>“You see, I’ve studied the Piglin species for over a decade now; occasional travellers I’ve bribed for their journals, captured many a Piglin for their behaviors, and myths collected, both the false and blurry, to satisfy my own curiosities.</p><p>”I’ve had an obsession with animals ever since I was a wee child, first life a farmer. I often was the caretaker of many different animals. I’ve learnt a few things. Traits that stuck with their population, what and when to feed, how to domesticate. All often so predictable in nature, yet occasionally I come across the oddball. So few are rare, so few important.</p><p>And when you are but a youth, what else to do than follow that desire? Collect, store, study these oddities. But now I own a kingdom, so much to put aside in favor of my loyalties. So little for my own time.”</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>”What? Interrupting already.”</p><p>The king drew away, shrinking back towards his throne, knowing Techno now had the ability to speak once more. This was a mistake, as the effects of the gold lessened even more as he got further away.</p><p>”Heh?” He said through gritted teeth, his tusks full view. “What did you do to me? Tell me. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Techno didn’t even know gold withdrawal did that. How could he? Piglins were around it every day of their lives; gold was an intrigue part of their being. A life without it was unfathomable, unthinkable.</p><p>”I didn’t.” The king said with a smile. “That’s the fun in learning. A Player like you-“</p><p>”Mob. I’m a Mob. Not a Hybrid, not a Player, a Mob.”</p><p>He was shaking, he was angry, very angry. Someone exploited this- exploited him with gold withdrawal, not even knowing the full effects. The bliss was gone, replaced with this burning, hot fire pouring through his veins. He wasn’t sure whether it was the effect of the gold or his own rage. He needed the gold and he needed his head- if he had to rip it off of the king’s body, so be it.</p><p>The king was laughing. “A Mob? You must of been mistaken- you genuinely believed you were like them? Oh no, that is absurd.”</p><p>Now the king was talking nonsense; Techno couldn’t bare it, his hands were gripping against the table so tightly, his hands broke through. Splinters and wood and blood carelessly fell out of his hands onto the floor as he slowly stood up, his gait long and uncontrolled, taking steps towards the king. He had no weapon, no armor, but the drive to put his fist through the man’s teeth.</p><p>The king- that coward- must of seen it too, calling out to the doorway to the guards and Knights. They rushed into the room, yet Techno was already halfway to the king, who watched him with an uncomfortable grin. If he was any wiser, he would have been confused at his expression.</p><p>The small Knight came towards him first, clad in blue; a lunge forward without a weapon, and a lunge of his greatest mistake. Techno took the man by the arm, and in one powerful toss, the man was on the ground. This, in turn, allowed the others to think twice before going weaponless into the fight.</p><p>Two guards flanked him, Techno charged first, towards the one with a sword. His body crashing into him at full speed; the guard lashed out in vain with his sword, cuts shallow at the Brute. He barely felt when the sword cut in, hands finding his way to the hilt of the weapon allowing the damage to be done to him. His hands burning as he wrestled the weapon with wounded hands.</p><p>However, Techno got what he wanted, ripping the sword out of the guards grip. It was janky and much too light for him, yet he found himself pleased enough to have a weapon back. A crossbow or axe would be preferable, but he found himself not picky. Taking a swing at the sword’s original owner, he found himself just missing the cut, swiping into the guard’s shirt. The guard rolled away, Techno’s swings wild as he swung at the ground hoping to get a clean hit.</p><p>The other guard found himself defending his mate, with a jab towards Techno, hitting into his side with a sting; Techno yelped, pulling away, as the wound sunk in. Blood was visible through his shirt, trailing down, enough to make him dizzy.</p><p>By then, the fight only went downhill for him. His swings even more unpredictable as the defending guard kept coming at him; he fought, swiping the guard’s sword away from his body; with the large, gleaming strides of the sword of the guard, Techno found an opportunity to charge him, tusks first, knocking him down with a thud.</p><p>He too fell, his body weighing him down. The remaining bloodlust egging him on, urging him to stand. Yet, his muscles were much too heavy.</p><p>
  <em>E.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood for the Blood God!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technonoob.</em>
</p><p>His hands reached for the table, trying to find a way to. Sparkelz was approaching, Techno still trying to stand. The noble looked at him with disgust, picking the Piglin up.</p><p>”He should be punished!” Sparkelz said, holding Techno by the arm. “Disobedience, little-“</p><p>“I disagree.” The king stated simply. The armor still gleaming; his body wriggled forward, reminded of its motives, yet the nobleman held a firm grip on his arm.</p><p>He just<em> needed </em>the armor, the withdrawal strong and all-encompassing now that the substance was right in front of him.</p><p>”What? Your Highness-!“</p><p>“Stand down, Sparkelz; you can’t judge a pig because of his nature. He had barely begun being trained. You mean to bring cruelty first instead of duty.”</p><p>“He can’t just get away with that! He wounded a guard and knocked out the other; a Knight will be out of service for the concussion he caused!”</p><p>The king merely hummed, taking his time with his response. “Nobleman Sparkelz, later we may deem a punishment for, but now, we have a soon-to-be king to heal. You wouldn’t want to be responsible for his death, would you?”</p><p>Sparkelz was taken aback, clearly unhappy; Techno let out a weak chuckle, the man’s grip tightening further on his site arm.</p><p>With a pull, he was being dragged out of the throne room, away from his precious gold. The king gave a wave to the Brute, his smile uncanny.</p><p>He worried, vaguely, if he would ever have to deal with the effects again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoooh! That was a lot, I hope it made some semblance of sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Every five years these battles commence, and he, after so long, was finally in one. At five, he had peered into the Pit with gleaming eyes and a wide smile, hooting and holler, he only had good memories of the moments of pure braver displayed on the contestants. The bruised lips of the warriors cocking a smug smile no matter what happened in there. What happened in the Pit stayed in the Pit.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhh, longest time between updates in forever; sorry, ahhh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno rested on the white sheets; Sparkelz was long gone, he was left to the hospital wing, secluded to a room containing a bed, a sink, and a toilet. The sink was small, taking up less room than a small chest. The same went with the sink. The bed took up the most space, half of the room. There seemed to be no window, which he figured was understandable, considering this was the ground floor.</p><p>Techno had struggled against the nurses, rather angry but blood loss did wonders to strength; he was about as useless as a kitten- a large, angered, tusk-bearing kitten, but nonetheless subduable. The nurses, short and skinny, were able to shove him down against the cot and patch up his wound quickly and quietly.</p><p>And then he was left alone.</p><p>
  <em>Shoulda 4v1ed them- weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lol, loser</em>
</p><p>“Guys-“ The voices rose in volume; his words drowned out. He was left silent in the sea of sound.</p><p>Trying to explain to Chat he hadn’t fought in months, that he was up against trained guards and Knights, and he was under gold withdrawal- <em>which he didn’t know was a thing till up about an hour ago</em>- was a useless endeavor. He could rant and rave for hours, but logic or reason wasn’t something they followed. They only knew madness.</p><p>So, he didn’t try, resigned to the fact there were voices swarming in his head with an angry buzz.</p><p>The only upside to this endeavor was the wound was healing slowly, his body still feeling the stabs effects.</p><p>
  <em>A Player wouldn’t have to deal with a wound this long. The king has no idea what he’s talking about. I am a Mob.</em>
</p><p>His head turned until it found its way to the wall, his mind mentally sketching the patterns that showed on the wood. He was able to relax partially, even enough to let his guard down to go into a deep thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em><br/>Technoblade stood at one side of the arena, the golden statue shining down on the place he called home. His hand was to his chest, his back straight, looking into the crowd with an unwavering pride. Faces beamed back at the teams of warriors, people with endless love for both sides, churning out friendly slogans, yet with an air of competition that riled them up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usually, Techno found the noise, the uproar unnerving, unsettling; he was found back against a mountain of books skimming through pages of novels, but today was not one of those days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today, Techno was a warrior; a strong noblade, an unwavering wall to an older, more mature competition. He watched other competitors of the last groups cheer on as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On one side stood three elder warriors, one Brute, Achilles; two Piglins, Acidic and Hivemind. Achilles name was a popular choice amongst Brutes, but well deserved, representing someone of great strength who had lost someone close. Hivemind was a new fangled name of a wise friend, and Acidic was for the fast acting, someone scrawny who could quickly tear their enemies down. Those names were given in a battle just like this; Techno’s hands clenched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And on his side were four kids- given to even out the playing field against warriors like these; he wasn’t even sure if it was fair as he looked into the eyes of great warriors and parents. He heard some of the parents shouting encouragement to their team, ‘Be fierce’, ‘never give up’, ‘what’s in a name?’, and he was able to concentrate once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every five years these battles commence, and he, after so long, was finally in one. At five, he had peered into the Pit with gleaming eyes and a wide smile, hooting and holler, he only had good memories of the moments of pure braver displayed on the contestants. The bruised lips of the warriors cocking a smug smile no matter what happened in there. What happened in the Pit stayed in the Pit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had heard great stories of champions, of people who swept the competition: younger, dastardly folks of his age being crowned the Blood God of that championship. Their efforts written down for the world to see, to have a prestigious name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be an honor, Techno thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a fire was lit somewhere deep inside and Techno was off; he was moving, fast and furious, towards the competition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was going straight to the Brute, to the heart of the battle. Technoblade nearly squealed in delight, approaching a warrior like him, having studied battles beforehand, knowing for five years he would have to go up against him; while no Tzu, he could still admire him. His eyes latched onto Achilles’ golden rings, fitting snuggly around his tusks. Before he could admire his fashion anymore, The Brute had thrown the first punch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fists were slower than Techno’s, he had noted as he managed to heave out of the way, but they were definitely larger and heavier, having lived on a pork-based diet. Techno was able to attempt a hit on his ribs, but the man was able to block him, moving his hands out of the way and received a square hit on the jaw. Techno stumbled back blinded for a few moments, Achilles moving forward, his pace slow and steady.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he recouped enough, his hands rubbing his eyes, Techno noticed a faint misstep in Achilles’ gait. His left foot always turning in too much, having caught the edge of a fireball from a ghast a few years back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Techno knew what he was doing, he was already near the Brute, circling him, making him move around to protect his backside; the Brute, being slow, took a blow in the back of his left leg, losing balance for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next few moments was a series of blows, too fast to counteract. Punches raining down on the warrior, Techno beating him back, shoved him to the ground. The warrior, put up his arms in defeat, a gracious smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno turned, finding another tiny kid sizing up with their sister against Acidic; Techno left them to it, seeing as Hivemind was battling out against a boy who appeared to be losing. Techno swept in in a rush, blocking a blow that would have been dealt to him. The hit to the chest would leave a bruise but nothing more as he stumbled back. The kid, now confident considering he had a partner, squared up against Hivemind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Techno’s help, he was pushed back to the wall, forced to surrender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the 4v1 was a rush of kids against Acidic; the woman warrior laughing as the kids kicked at her legs and tackled her with all their might. Try as she might, she’d never shake them off, as she was also forced to surrender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kids all gave out a cheer, having won this years competition, their parents all hollering, Techno stood with a beam of pride. Most of them were slightly scratched, Techno having a split lip, but was nonetheless okay, able to stand tall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They formed a line, going to the center circle, and soon enough, names were being called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shinys,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jukebox,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>goldenaxe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>darkmatter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and finally,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>noblade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He marched forward, ready for a name, having waited ten years; then, he was told to stand by, his excitement growing even more. Techno couldn’t stand still, his butterflies growing as he was told he was advancing to the next round.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next round; he must of caught their eye. He bounced up and down, a sweet buzz grounding him as he peered up at the golden statue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, for the first time in his life, he would have sworn he was going insane. Because, right in his ear, as he stood dazzling in the roar of the crowd, a crisp voice, the first one, whispered in his ear:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood for the Blood God.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The door was open; Quackity was inside the room. Techno immediately tried to lunge up at the boy, remembering his anger, but was held back by his wound, having just been stitched up.</p><p>”Your kingdom sucks.” He hissed. “There isn’t even heal pots; what is this, the 9th century?”</p><p>Quackity flinched at his voice, backed against the wall in the box they called a room. “Witchery isn’t allowed.”</p><p>”Let me guess, most houses don’t have any indoor plumbing either?”</p><p>The boy scoffed, ”We aren’t masochistic.”</p><p>”Tell that to my wound.” He said, holding his side. “I’d rather be a witch then be an idiot; do you know how easily this can get infected? I’d rather not fight off viruses like zombification, no thank you.”</p><p>Quackity made a “fair enough” nod, seemingly agreeing with the Piglin. It seemed not everyone agreed with the rules. “Sometimes nobles sneak it in, after battles.” The boy pulled a small vial out of his pocket, the glistering pink regeneration obvious.</p><p>Techno scooted back to the middle of the bed, allowing the boy to get closer to his wound. His voices screamed at him to get him while he’s busy, to be mad at him for Philza’s sake, but he held back, if only to heal quicker.</p><p>Quackity with nimble fingers pulled back the clothes, revealing the stitching; while the potion would have worked best if applied directly into the wound, he wasn’t about to reopen it, so Quackity dabbed an unused cloth with the potion and lightly dabbing it into his skin.</p><p>”I won’t use too much,” He explained. “Even a noble caught with this stuff can have repercussions, but it’ll speed up the healing process.”</p><p>“Oh no, that would be terrible.” He said. “I would hate to anger my kidnappers. Disrespecting their rules is a line I’m unwilling to cross, because I love them so much.”</p><p>Quackity merely rolled his eyes. “I would get punished too, idiot; I know you hate me and all, but I don’t think you want to be confined to a bed for a week.”</p><p>Techno actually agreed, shrugging in response.</p><p>”Plus, I didn’t come here just to bug you,” He said. “It wasn’t my idea to be woken at four in the morning to see the angry king. My father just thinks I should get a jump on my career, and ‘show the kingdom how much I care’ by calming you down.”</p><p>”That’s stupid.” Techno said. Quackity agreed.</p><p>The room fell into silence once more, the two coming to a mutual agreement to not make each other’s lives worse by killing each other- at least, for the moment. Both held distaint for the other, Techno for Quackity’s current relation with Phil, and Quackity for Techno’s constant predatory stare; one, he equated to the golden chain he had around his neck, but the dark haired boy didn’t know it. Techno saw him shuffle in place, his body dressed in the most baggy of sweaters, even in the middle of the hottest month. He never seen him in such casual clothes, during meetings in a suit and tie.</p><p>And then, when the room is most still, Quackity is forced to spill out, “I also came here, because, uh, there’s something you have to, uh, know.”</p><p>”Good news or bad news?” Techno perked up.</p><p>”Well they’re both, uh, bad news, and they thought it was a good idea I should say it.”</p><p>”Okay.” He said slowly, Quackity fidgeting even more, edging himself closer to the door.</p><p>”Uh, well, I heard about tonight, you didn’t seem to like it, and, uh, well, that’s going to be monthly. The second is, uh, I’m going to be your advisor and you’ll be seeing me every week on Sundays- <em>bye-“</em></p><p>
  <em>“Wait, what, Quackity-!”</em>
</p><p>The door clanked shut. Techno was left alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to let you guys know, during those fights the older warriors are not giving their all, as it was ceremonial and was with ten year olds. It’s more of a coming of age tradition, then a real fight, so none of the blows directed at the children would ever be fatal, as this is the general round. And, a kid could back out at any time, as long as they at least try. The next round up would be more violent, but only because of their prowess showing they can deal with people their own age to fight against (again, adults will come in if it gets too harsh); this round is rarely done, as good fighters rarely show up in ten year olds. Then, there is a final level, (one which I wouldn’t reveal till later) This is even less likely to happen, however, as they still are children. If you win all three rounds, you are the Blood God of that championship.</p><p>I don’t want it to seem like they’re beating up children. 😂 Sorry, just thought I should address that. I don’t wanna get cancelled, or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Soup Goes a Long Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When he woke, his throat was rough and scratchy; he didn’t want to get up from his current position, having found great warmth under the covers as his body shivered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw 69 kudos and was like:<br/>👀 Poggers; thanks, mates. Here’s another chapta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno climbed the stairs back to his room, holding his side the whole way up the long spiral. The princess of this story once again locked back up in her tower.</p><p>In an odd way, being in the hospital wing was a relief; no looming window, endless streams of voices- other than his own- chattering amongst each other in other rooms. He was left mostly alone, except for the occasional nurse, one, in fact, was very nice, having brought him a set of cards. In exchange, he offered up his dessert to which the lady complied with grace, and soon left in a rush.</p><p>The lady feared him for his brooding figure and violent stares, yet was dragon hearted enough to make conversation and willing to check his bandage without fuss. For this, she had his respect.</p><p>The young nurse, a dreamer at heart, said she wished to travel abroad, to places far and wide. She said she didn’t want to be tied down to the kingdom, showing loyalties only to herself.</p><p>He had asked for her name, yet she declined, saying she’d rather not get attached. “This kingdom,” She’d said, “Is poisonous, and I wish not to get too close to its petals.”</p><p>And off went another of one of the few friendlies. He did not believe he would be seeing her again. Not that Techno wished to see her, as she obviously did not want to be near him; he wasn’t going to make the transition harder for the woman dead set on escaping like himself, that would be cruel.</p><p>Back into his tower he went, climbing under his covers to go to bed. His eyes hurt and so did his head as he laid down, underneath warm covers that shielded him from his life. He took solace in the darkness of a dreamless sleep.</p><p>When he woke, his throat was rough and scratchy; he didn’t want to get up from his current position, having found great warmth under the covers as his body shivered.</p><p>” The regen... not enough.” He croaked. “Unlucky.”</p><p>He was frozen to the bone, his body violently vibrating with the course of an infection racking his body. The sunlight burned his retinas as he tried to shield himself in vain from the sunlight that poured through his window. He whimpered, wishing it away as he turned on his side in a fetal position.</p><p>Then, a loud sound thundered throughout the room, the door cracking open, and then an audible gasp.</p><p>”Techno, mate!” The person was at his side in moments, grabbing onto his precious blankets. “What happened- did the king do this to you?!”</p><p>The voice, it demanded stuff from him- <em>“you’re just gonna have to wait your turn like the rest of them”</em>- he huffed, pulling up his blanket- <em>“thank you very much”</em>- and covering his head once more.</p><p>He heard a small laugh, though strained. It was familiar, if not subdued; like wind chimes meeting a hurricane.</p><p>Philza?</p><p>Was that Philza?</p><p>Techno instinctively shot a hand out of his blanket mountain, Philza letting out an audible yelp, as Techno pulled him closer to the edge of the bed.</p><p>”Didn’t know it was you.” He muttered. “Thought you were Chat.”</p><p>”Chat?”</p><p>”Yup, Chat.” He said. “Them rapscallions. Always noisy... Annoying.. bad punctuation.”</p><p>
  <em>nO.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guys, youre provin his point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sHUT Up</em>
</p><p>“Oh...” Philza fidgeted his hands. “Does this Chat talk to you a lot?”</p><p>Techno hummed a resounding, “Mhmmmm. All the time.”</p><p>”Are they bad?”</p><p>Techno shook his head. “Not necessarily; they’re mean but rich; it evens out... So many subs. And dumb. So, so dumb.”</p><p>Philza was now laying a hand on his head- the hand was like fire to his skin, <em>gosh he was so, so very cold</em>- why did Philza do that? Why did he place his hand on him? It burnt so bad, was Phil angry with him? He shrunk away from his touch, backing to the very edge of the bed as the blond tried to get a read on his temperature.</p><p>”Geez, mate,” Philza finally got close enough. “You’re a freaking icicle; while I don’t know much about Piglins, I don’t think you’re suppose to be cold like that.”</p><p>”Ouch.” Techno let out a little grunt. “Why are you being mean? I’m not that cold. I’m rough around the edges, but...”</p><p>He trailed off and Phil let out a cough. “But the Chat, do they have anything to do with this?”</p><p>”Nahhh...” He said. “I just got stabbed... my voice hurts and I’m tired.”</p><p>”<em>Mate, what?</em> You got stabbed?” Philza tried to pull off the blankets, searching for the stab wound, or something- anything- but Techno whined, pulling back until Phil fell with a yell onto of him.</p><p>“Phil, nooooo. I want the blankets.” He said with sleepy eyes. “Too cold.”</p><p>”Okay, you can have the blankets.” He said with such a soft voice; Techno snorted with satisfaction, rubbing his face into his pillow. “You can have some... if you want.”</p><p>”Thanks, mate.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>Ashes, so much ash; the wind was especially high from the basalt biome that day...</em>
</p><p>”Techno?”</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that was why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His feet burned as he stumbled closer to the forest, hoping for cover. Ha, hope. What a fickly thing.</em>
</p><p>“Techno get up.”</p><p>
  <em>He reeked of gunpowder.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t wanna.”</p><p>His head spun, looking up at the ceiling that danced around him. The pink room swirled in delight as he joined the land of the living once again.</p><p>He touched his throat, positively annoyed with its dreadful antics; it was as if a vial of capsaicin was shoved down his throat, his body remaining a ghastly cold. It was a game of hot-cold that Techno tried to get rid of by clearing his throat a few times; it didn’t work well, his body unable to find a happy medium for him. He huffed in response.</p><p>”I got soup.”</p><p>”I don’t like blue soup.” He crossed his arms, pouting. He hated how bland it was in comparison to red soup; red soup had a spice to it, while blue soup was mild, temped, perhaps even cold by Nether standards. No one wanted cold soup.</p><p>”Did I say I have blue soup?”</p><p>”But all we have is blue soup,” He said with a sigh. “Too many firecharges... they only grow farther away now.”</p><p>”Well, I got other soup.”</p><p>”Red soup?” Techno jumped. Red soup was his favorite.</p><p>”Sure, Techno.” His friend- <em>“Wait, Philza you’re here? Stay for soup.” -</em>crossed his legs as he pulled Techno towards him. Techno, too weak to move, allowed him to prop up against his side, and let the blond feed him soup.</p><p>”Good soup.” It wasn’t red soup, but it was similar in texture; it was warm but not scolding hot as Techno took small bites.While it was mild, he enjoyed the flavor and small crunches the soup made.</p><p>Before long, he was finished. Phil started to shift his weight, and Techno reached for him whining, “Don’t leave.”</p><p>Philza chuckled, moving out of his line of sight. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, promise. I’m just going to grab my pajamas, mate. I don’t want to leave you alone tonight.”</p><p>”Okay.” The sun was starting to set, leaving only a faint orange glow in the room like the edges of a candle finally burning out; Phil gave one last smile before leaving the room, the door shutting with a click.</p><p>Techno laid down again, trying to get comfy alone, but to his surprise and his delight, someone was in his room.</p><p>Someone who hadn’t opened the door, and someone who blocked the light of the sun leaving the room in darkness.</p><p>The person mysteriously moving closer to his bed, peering down at him, and then, just as quickly, leaving.</p><p>Again the door had not been open. He wrote it off as a fever dream, because, in what seemed to be moments, Phil was back with more blankets and a bunch of soft pillows.</p><p>”I like the red one.” He said pulling another pillow to his pile. “Reminds me of home. It’s fluffy and warm. Just like netherrack.”</p><p>
  <em>softie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technosoft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>haha sick techno go brrr</em>
</p><p>“I think we should visit sometime.” Techno said. “You’d like them; Piglins are friendly. Loud. Kinda like you.”</p><p>”Aww, mate.” He said with a sad smile- <em>why was he sad?</em> “I’d love to.”</p><p>”And then we could go get all the blaze powder.”</p><p>”Of course.”</p><p>“Hope I’m not intruding.” Another voice he immediately identified as Wilbur. “But I came as soon as possible. I brought cookies and tea and pillows and books.”</p><p>”Books are nice. I like to read, it’s quiet.”</p><p>“Well, then,” Wilbur sat down, shoving half a stack of books onto the corner of the bed. “I brought the library to you! The world is your oyster.”</p><p>Techno sat in delight, picking out a book, and soon Wilbur began to read aloud for him, Techno drawn into the story, and slowly lulled to sleep to the sound of sipping tea, and while quietly munching on cookies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear I found some of the good stuff (fluff; basically my version of crack), and had to make a sick chapter. It just had to happen. Plus 69, haha, funny number go brrr.</p><p>I swear, every major character is gonna get sick at one point or the other AND I WILL WRITE THEM ALL I PROMISE YOU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>